Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
A wood type, an iron type, and a utility type, for example, are known as golf club heads. Any types of golf club heads include a face part. The face part is a portion whose outer surface is a hitting surface.
US2010/0234135 discloses a wood type golf club head in which the face part includes a first region, a second region and an inclination portion. The first region has a maximum thickness, the second region has a minimum thickness, and the inclination portion is disposed between the first region and the second region.